For the music instrument performance, music sound at an appropriate music pitch is produced by controlling keys, chords, breaths, etc., and the performance of a musical composition is completed by controlling rhythms, force, timbre, etc. For many music instruments, a lot of practice is needed to master relevant skills for completing the musical composition performance.
At present, similar products are software such as Magic Zither, Guqin, Magic Piano and the like running on iPhones and iPads. Said software can control a system to produce music sound to realize the musical composition performance by virtue of click and slide actions on a touch screen according to a track selected from a music library. The software has functions for controlling the force as well as timbre such as portamento, vibrato, etc. This product can play the correct sound according to the music score without controlling the music pitch (selecting a music instrument chord corresponding to a music score note). However, the product is not based on the electronic music instrument and does not play the music according to the music score; multiple voice parts cannot be independently and simultaneously played; the ensemble of multiple persons and multiple music instruments is not supported; the automatic performance of a non-played voice part is not supported; the input of an external action signal is not supported; the connection to external digital and electronic music instruments (adopting an MIDI (Musical instrument Digital Interface) specification) is not supported.
For example, in the patent of Human-Machine Cooperated Music Performance Instrument System (application No. B7104074, invalid now and the patent of Super-Human-Machine Cooperated Music Program-controlled Instrument (application No. 87209253, invalid now), the correct sound can be played according to the music score without controlling the music pitch (selecting a music key corresponding to the music score note). However, by adopting the performance way that the instrument does not produce sound with instruction if a control key is not pressed, the music instrument cannot produce the sound either when the control key is pressed but no instruction is provided, and the music instrument only can produce the sound when the instruction is provided and the control key is pressed, multiple voice parts cannot be independently and simultaneously played, multiple music instrument ensemble is not supported; the automatic performance of the non-played voice part is not supported; a single note in a group of notes cannot be played and controlled; the input of the external action signal is not supported; the connection to external digital and electronic music instruments (adopting the MIDI specification) is not supported.
There are some other technologies and products for controlling the music play by utilizing the actions, for example, the patent of a method for controlling the note play by virtue of variation of action directions (application No. 201110442230.X. application date: Dec. 26, 2011), the patent of method and device for playing the music instrument on basis of a digital music file (application No. 00814372.2) and the patent of a trigger playback device for controlling music or sound in real time by an actor and a method (application No. 200610110665.0) are characterized in that the music playing speed (rhymes), volume (force), etc. of a music playing device are controlled by virtue of actions rather than the control on the music instrument performance so as to control the music performance, so that a single voice part and a single note cannot be played and controlled, and the effect for playing the music instrument cannot be realized.
Therefore, in the prior art, while the music instrument and music performance is simplified, the music instrument performance cannot be comprehensively and accurately controlled, so that the music performance experience and effect are greatly different from those of the real music instrument performance.